Deadly Dreams
by TwItChY CaR FrEaK
Summary: The title says it all, A Ficcy 'bout Squid! Please read, me and my Squiddy need ideas-
1. Aurora

~*~Whats up everyone? Im here with a New ficcy^_~...I started writing words down on paper, while my Mom was at the hospital last month, and this is what it turned out to be! A Fanfic^-^ Hope ya like!~*~  
  
Squids eyes flew open as he sat up in his cot. Sweat ran down his forehead, his breath was quick and short. Images flashed through his head, he was shaking from the nightmares that were fresh in his mind. He wiped his eyes from the freshly drawn tears that were sliding down his cheeks. He layed back down, and tried to find a comfortable position. He was wide awake, silent, his breathing still hard. There was noway he could get back to sleep, not after what just happened. Nightmares, nightmares that seemed so real. Squid squeezed his eyes shut, it was no use, he wouldn't and couldn't fall back asleep. He sat up, the humidity was thick in the air he took a deep breath as he looked into the darkness of the tent. The rest of D-Tent were sleeping soundly, tears filled Squids eyes as his memories returned. He sat in the darkness, unable to sleep...  
  
Hours passed until the morning horn was heard, the boys moaned and climbed out of their cots. Squid got up slowly, pale and tired from lack of sleep. He walked out of the tent his feet dragging, towards the Mess Hall. X-Ray walked up to Squid,  
  
"Whats up with you? Ya haven't said anthing since we got up...that ain't like you."   
  
Squid shook his head,  
  
"Nothin' just tired.." Squid walked through the mess hall door.  
  
"Whatever you say," X-Ray walked away to get food, while Squid walked to a table and threw himself down. He wasn't hungry, he layed his head down on the table. His eyes became heavy, and begun to slowly close. He was abrutly awoken, when the rest of D-tent loudly sat down at the table.  
  
"I still can't believe that happened!"Magnet yelled over all the D-tent boys in excitement.  
  
"It was priceless,"Zigzag agreed.  
  
Squid had no idea what they were talking about, but he cared less. He knew that in a few minutes, maybe even seconds, they would have to get up and go dig.  
  
"Hey, Squid, Whats up with you, today?"Magnet put his attention on Squid, who apparantly was having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
  
He shook his head, "Nuthin',"  
  
X-Ray looked at Magnet,  
  
"Ya, know I asked him the exact same question, cause normally Squid would be goofing off, and being really loud..." He looked at Squid.  
  
"No offense,"  
  
Squid lightly nodded his head, he was too tired to argue or say anything.  
  
"Man, Squid...what'd you do? Not go to bed last night?"Magnet smiled. Squid didn't answer, and before any of them could say anything, the counsilers shouted for everyone to get out and dig.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squids shovel cracked the hard, dry dirt. Sweat fell, as new blisters formed on his hands. The other boys, laughed and joked about things Squid didn't even understand. He was too focused on his hole, digging, and trying to keep himself from falling behind.  
  
"Hey, Squiddy, how would you rather die? From drowning to death or being shot?" Armpit questioned, X-Ray looked at him.  
  
"Is that a trick question?" X-Ray asked, confused.  
  
"No, its just one of those kind of, "interesting" questions."  
  
"Whatever, Pit."  
  
The rest of D-Tent laughed, Squid just ignored them. His mind was focused on more important things, like the dreams he had last night. Squids head pounded with headache, he let himself sit down in his half dug hole. He dropped his shovel as he put his hands on his head, and closed his eyes. He rested for a while, as he began to feel dizzy and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey, Squid you ok?"  
  
Someone asked, but Squid couldn't figure out who. The heat, headache, and just life got to him. He looked up, his vision blurred, and managed to whisper a,  
  
"Ya..Im fine,"  
  
He stood back up and was about to pick up his shovel, when he had a dizzy spell, and toppled over. He passed out, with the sound of D-tent yelling for help.  
  
"Squid?!"  
  
"Someone go get Mom!"  
  
"What happened, to him?"  
  
"How we suppose to know, just go get Mom!"  
  
The last sentence echoed in Squids head, as he fell into a deep unconsciousnes.  
  
~Squids Dream~  
  
There was white clouds everywhere, with warm, gentle gusts of wind. Squid found himself in the middle of it all, standing dazed in the light. A soft, sweet voice came from the sky.  
  
"Alan,"  
  
Squid jumped from the sound of the voice and looked around. He had no idea where he was.  
  
"What?..Where am I?...And who are you?"He looked up at the sky.  
  
"Calm down...your dreaming,"  
  
Clouds blew out of the way reveiling a woman, with beautiful long black hair, and ice blue eyes. She wore a long white robe, almost matching the color of her skin, which was a pale white.  
  
"I..Im dreaming? Then who are you?!"  
  
She gently smiled, "Im Aurora...Your Guardian Angel."  
  
Squid looked confused at this comment,  
  
"Guardian Angel?" He smiled. "I didn't think I had one..."  
  
Aurora tilted her head to the side and smirked,  
  
"Silly, everyone has a Guardian Angel."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anyways, Alan, I've come for a reason. I've come to warn you.."  
  
She walked forward, revieling her beautiful, white wings.  
  
"Warn me? For what?"  
  
Aurora looked at Squid, her expression turned serious.  
  
"Your in danger..."  
  
Squids eyes widened,  
  
"What do you mean, danger?"  
  
"Alan, understand what Im saying...Your life is being threatened..."  
  
"What?! By who or what?"  
  
"I don't have the answers to everything, I was only sent here to warn you!"  
  
She sternly gazed on him.  
  
"Be aware, look out for anything abnormal and becareful!" With those words Aurora vanished.  
  
~~~~  
  
Squids eyes flashed open, as he looked straight up. He saw the tent ceiling, he was laying on his cot. Squid tryed to sit up, but the pounding, pain in his head prevented that. He fell straight back, as his thoughts went to Aurora, was she real? Or did he just imagine her, or think her up...He was so confused. She said he was in danger, but danger from what?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So whatta ya think???  
  
Ideas? I really need 'em! So Please Review!!!  
  
ByEs  
  
~I Love Squid~ 


	2. Confused

Updating! SOOOOO BE HAPPY!*Dances around*  
  
OKKKAAYYY...I'll write now^_~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Alan!"Mr.Pendanski came walking into D-Tent.  
  
"Well, Im glad your up...you took quite a fall out there,"Mr.P stared at Squid.  
  
"How ya feeling?"  
  
"I've felt better..."Squid answered.  
  
"Oh, well ok...dinner will be served in an hour...if you work up enough strength to come,"Mr.Pendanski fakely smiled, then left.   
  
Squids painful headache finally started to clear and he managed to sit up. The sweat on his face, sliding down his cheeks and his hands cold. Just then X-Ray walked into D-Tent with Magnet and Armpit behind.  
  
"Squid, ya up man?"Magnet asked.  
  
"Ya..Im up,"Squid said, then sighed.  
  
"Man, whats up with you Squiddy? That was wierd.."Armpit mentioned.  
  
"Well, he was acting pretty wierd today in the morning,"X-Ray pointed out. The others agreed.  
  
"Ok...guys..I don't exactly know whats going on either...Im just confused.."Squid said, not being able to stop his own words from escaping.  
  
"Why are you confused?"X-Ray questioned.  
  
Squid glanced at X-Ray, then at Magnet and Armpit...they were all staring at him. Squid thought for a second then shook his head.  
  
"You...wouldn't understand,"  
  
"Of course we would Squid, come on man, tell us,"Magnet wined.  
  
"Its just that.."Squid hesitated. "It was just a stupid dream...one of those dreams that don't make sense.."Squid answered.  
  
"What was it about?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"Ya..it couldn't of been too wierd.."Armpit said. "Like that one time I had that dream of the dancing monkeys with 3 eyes...now that was creepy.."  
  
X-Ray and Magnet...even Squid looked at Armpit funny.  
  
"What?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Pit...just shut your mouth,"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So Squid...the dream???"X asked.  
  
"It...its too hard to explain..its my buisness not yours.."Squid simply said then layed back down.  
  
"Fine...were only tryin' to help,"Magnet commented.  
  
"Lets just let him rest...maybe he'll TELL us later.."X-Ray walked out of the tent, and the other two left.  
  
Squid just layed there in the humidity of the tent. The sweat seeping through his clothes. His strength was returning but something was still weakened. But he didn't know what...his confusement made everything worse. And the same acheing pain returned when Auroras words echoed in Squids head.  
  
"Danger..."  
  
~~~~  
  
SO WHAT YA THINK? Im still in desperate need of ideas!  
  
*starts crying hysterickly*  
  
HELP! HELP ME! REVIEW!!!  
  
*stops crying*  
  
Uhhh...sorry about that*cough**cough* I didnt mean to cry, hehe...JUST PLEASE REVIEW!...for me...^-^ 


End file.
